


505

by ivied



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Add More Tags Later On, Angst, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Heartbreak, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, References to Arctic Monkeys, Sad Floris | Fundy, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, sad gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivied/pseuds/ivied
Summary: Slowly drifting away along to the beat of the music.“But I crumble completely when you cry.”Huh. He thought to himself, I really do.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! UM THIS IS MY FIRST MULTICHAPTER FANFIC, AND I SAW PEOPLE BASING FANFICS OFF SONGS SO UM HERES THIS?! SORRY IF THERES MISTAKES ITS 2:49AM also if the cc ask me to take it down or are uncomfortable I will take it down, and please don’t mention this to them i don’t want it shared to them.

Fundy sighed. Another long day staring at his screen. He could already feel his eyes closing from exhaustion, slowly dropping and covering his sight. Exhaling while he let the exhaustion take over him, sleep feeling so delectable. Just as he was in the process of drifting off as he received a discord notification. 

“Huh Dream pm’d me? He usually never texts this late.” Fundy said surprised. But then again it could be the 9 hour time difference, he was too tired to comprehend anything at the moment. He clicked on the man's icon only to see an onslaught of frantic messages of his friend panicking “ _ Georgenotfound” _ . Messages starting from cute and heartfelt to straight out chaos. In a panic, Fundy called him, as any  _ bestfriend _ would. Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Shit, no answer.” He swore that Dream was online just a moment ago. Fundy leaned back in his chair wiping the sweat from his brow feeling the heat radiating off his monitor screens reaching to turn it off before…

“Are you serious Dream, you call me now.” He whined but picked up anyway. It was his  _ bestfriend  _ how could he not. 

“Hello? Dream are you the-“ Fundy paused hearing the other sniffle. Worried he asked;

“Dream are you okay?! Is something wrong?!” He asked a bit more frantically, trying not to show his fear and panic. 

“You should’ve seen him fundy.” What? Seen who? Who made his  _ bestfriend _ feel like this? Who made his  _ bestfriend  _ cry like this? Who-Wait. 

“You should‘ve seen him, the way they talked and fit perfectly together. Like two peas in a pod. They sounded great together. I was just a bother and a third wheel as usual.” Ah-How could he forget the main purpose of him calling the man anyway. Although who was them? He knew about George but who was them. Feeling confused he asked him;

“Them?” Short, and simple not wanting his  _ bestfriend  _ to relieve such terrible memories. 

“George and Sapnap.” The other mumbled. Oh- he remembered. Today was the day the three of them would record Fundy wanting to comfort his  _ bestfriend  _ he said;

“Dream I'm sure you didn't third wheel, and i’m sure that they aren’t together like that knowing Sapnap he would have said something by now.” He said knowing the latter was very proud of his relationships, and partners. 

“Even if they aren’t dating what’s to say George isn’t interested in him, why did I ever get my hopes up. George would never be interested in someone like me.” He grew angry at this statement his  _ bestfriend  _ was amazing and he was gonna prove it. 

“Hey! You’re great, amazing, kind, nice and so much more don’t be an idiot.” Fundy felt his cheeks grow red. Hearing silence at the other end he felt himself grow worried; shit. He slapped his hand over his mouth. Crap, what if he rambled then dream would * _ k̶n̶o̶w̶ _ * wait- no he would think he was weird or obsessive or-

“You’re the bestfriend anyone could ask for. Thanks Fundy.” Dream laughed. Fundy exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. His panic melted away, at three other’s words. 

“But y’know the fact that you’re a green blob might be a deal breaker, or wait yellow?” He said remembering George being color blind. Dream wheezed;

“Would you still love me if I was a green or yellow blob?” he laughed. Caught up in the moment Fundy said;

“Of course I would.” Wait-shit. Did he really just say that. He’s an idiot. He just ruined everything, it’s all his fault. Dream won’t talk to him anymore, this is it. This is the end he’s gonna think he’s weird and he won’t-

“Pfff! You’re so funny Fundy. Wait oh shit that rhymed.” Dream wheezed. Fundy felt so relieved he could cry. Wait-why was he worried anyway it’s his  _ bestfriend  _ what is he scared of? 

“Hell yeah I am.” He smiled, you could practically hear the grin in his voice. And that’s how the night continued all smiles, giggles, and grins. Melting both of their issues and worries away. 

“Hey it’s getting dark out, and I for one would like to sleep early.” Dream had laughed out. Fundy looked at the clock. Shit- they’d been on call for three hours. 

“Yeah it’s getting pretty late.” He agreed, yawning. He really needed some sleep. The exhaustion was slowly taking over his body. 

“Good night fundy.” Dream said with a smile evident in his voice. Fundy’s heart warming at the mere sound. 

“Night dream.” He said ending the call. Getting ready for bed he had remembered what dream had said during their three hour long call. 

_ “I just found this song. 505 by Arctic Monkeys, it’s pretty chill and I vibe to it when I'm alone in vcs.” _

Feeling curious Fundy played it slowly tucking himself in his sheets. Slowly drifting away along to the beat of the music.

_ “But I crumble completely when you cry.” _

Huh. He thought to himself, I really do. His last thoughts melted away as he let the exhaustion take over. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. “I'm going back to 505”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take my hands off of your eyes too soon”
> 
> He turns around and is blessed with the most amazing sight. There in front of him is Dream glowing, floating in the air like he’s an angel. His mask lifted up higher, to the point you could see his golden freckles, and the tip of his button nose. Not knowing what to say, Fundy speaks before he could properly say what he is thinking. 
> 
> “You look ethereal, almost like an angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Tysm, for all the love on the last chapter!!💖 Idk if this counts on two chapters as day but i have big plans for this fanfic!

Fundy woke up cold. Both emotionally and physically. In a haste to keep warm he snuggled himself in all the blankets he could find. He laid there freezing looking at his blank ceiling. Fundy was confused himself, he didn’t know what caused him to feel this way. A whole in his heart, eerily creeping, and branching out to his entire body. Fundy let the cold absorb him, a breeze sweeping by his face; but his body keeping warm. He laid on his side, attempting to look over to realize his music had stopped playing. He decided to turn it back on, wanting to stop the overwhelming thoughts crawling into his brain. 

_ “In my imagination you're waitin', lyin' on your side” _

He closes his eyes and imagines Dream, lying down there smiling. His mask only covering his eyes, and his grin taking over his face. 

_ “With your hands between your thighs” _

Fundy imagines; he _really_ does. Dream with his hands between his thighs making an effort to keep warm, but evidently failing. Fundy laughing and covering the latter in _h̶i̶s̶_ **their** blanket. Dream would come closer, and Fundy would bring him closer to him as they both snuggle for warmth. Both of them _would_ fill up the room with giggles and smiles. 

_ “But I crumble completely when you cry” _

Fundy’s false reality fades away and gets replaced with memories of last night. Memories of his friend crying, over another. Crying about  _ George,  _ crying about how no one would love him; and how imperfect he is. Fundy tries to open his eyes, but is evidently stopped as he is stuck in this nightmare realm. 

_ “It seems like once again you've had to greet me with goodbye” _

He remembers what happened before he was trapped in this hellish of a realm, the  _ laughs _ , the  _ giggles, _ the  _ smiles.  _ Trying to seek solace, in safety. Making an attempt to drift away from what’s happening in front of him. Plugging his ears, he feels hands cover his eyes trying to shield him away from this nightmare. Fundy  _ knows  _ these hands, he  _ felt _ them ,  _ held _ them,  _ kissed _ them, in fantasies before. But this realm isn’t a fantasy, it's a  **nightmare** . Feeling frightened he tries to pry these hands away, but he fails to no avail. 

_ “I'm always just about to go and spoil a surprise” _

He hears an unrecognizable voice sings along. But it somehow brings another memory, thankfully a happy one. A memory of him and Dream watching  _ Treasure Planet.  _ Fundy looking at his  _ bestfriend  _ with loving eyes. Just then the unrecognizable voice morphs into one familiar.  _ very familiar.  _

_ “Take my hands off of your eyes too soon” _

He turns around and is blessed with the most amazing sight. There in front of him is Dream glowing, floating in the air like he’s an angel. His mask lifted up higher, to the point you could see his golden freckles, and the tip of his button nose. Not knowing what to say, Fundy speaks before he could properly say what he is thinking. 

“You look ethereal, almost like an angel.” He says mesmerized, before snapping out of it and slapping his hand over his mouth. As he fails to take back what he said. Dream laughs, and opens his mouth to speak but before any words seem to come out of his mouth..

“Shit.” He woke up and stared at the ceiling. He placed his hand on his head. He felt warm, despite the frigid weather. 

_ “I'm going back to 505” _

“Okay that’s enough music for today.” He sighed and shut it off. He went back under his covers and hoped for rest. A boring, peaceful sleep. 

  
  
  



End file.
